Pudding
"Nuance and Pragmatism are the only proffesional skills a broker needs." ''- Pudding's Motto '''Pudding' is a summonable Food Soul who is also acquired after completing the mission Story Tiramisu. 'Background' A solemn young man who is inflexible and likes for everything to be in order. He is rather cold to those around him but is extremely attentive to Jello. He will always walk by her side & act as her escort. 'Info' 'Skills' |-| Combat Skills = Pudding Shield (Normal Skill) *In order to protect his team, Pudding projects a shield around the team member with the lowest health, which absorbs 30 damage for 3 seconds. Caramel Spew (Energy Skill) *Pudding cannot control his anger! He sprays a large quantity of caramel to sweep away all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to all enemies plus 150 extra damage. |-| Restaurant Skills = Work Out (Auto) *The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) Good Appetite (1 Star) *''Unknown description'' Gain Fame (3 Star) *''Unknown description'' 'Introduction' Pudding was born in England. It has now become a dessert that has travveled around the world. Chilldren love it and so do adults! 'Bio' |-| Bio 1 = I. Komorebi Street Far from the bustling downtown streets, there a lonely old street. The buildings here have never been fixed up, and the speckled marks on the walls are plainly visible. But the street is line with trees, and the sparse shadows and light from the sun play through the gaps in the leaves, setting the tone for this one-of-a-kind street. Clear glass. A shaft of light makes its way through the leaves, and on into a French window, finally clinging onto a desktop. I stand as usual by the wooden table in the dining room, wiping down a glass with a clean white cloth and placing it quietly on the table. The glass shone and radiated a prism of sumptuous color as is it was placed in the sunlight. The color of the sun. Business has not yet begun in this restaurant, though it is very close to the orphanage where I live, and I am the first one to come here to prepare for the day. I like the near environment and the organized life in the nunnery with My Lady and the cooking attendant. I don't dislike this lifestyle. Though My Lady died a few years back, I've managed to find this part-time job with good pay taking care of the orphans that she left behind. It is usually I who am the last to leave the restaurant. And the reason is not just because the wages are calculated by the hour. But because, for some reason, I am emotionally moved by the sounds of songs I hear late at night emanating not far away from here. I tried to find where was the sound was coming from, but to no avail. I can only wait for night song to begin its symphony, and then listen intently until it fades into the tree-covered street. |-| Bio 2 = II. Nameless Home I have come here unwittingly. This orphanage located on this old street, was converted from a monastery. The person that My Lady wants to protect lives in this rickety old structure.These ancient buildings are surrounded by old wooden fences, their history is unknown. The orphanage looks deserted, it is darkened and obscured by the timeless trees. Making it a wonderful place to rest. “Pudding, What are you doing standing in the doorway?” A small figure emerged from the rickety wooden door, her brown hair hung long on her back, her blue eyes sparkled with innocence, she tried with all her might to scream, but the only sound that came out was a soft whisper. If it were not for the still of the night, no one could hear her cries. “I only just got back.” I gestured to her in sign language. The child looked at me timidly and then lowered her head. I know that she likes to sit alone quietly under the camphor tree late at night. That’s the place where My Lady taught her how to read. I thought she missed My Lady, now I think, perhaps not. This child would leave the house and sit under the tree at the same time every day. Seemingly waiting for something “A new companion came today.” Her think, frail shoulder quivered slightly. “Yes, I know.” Actually, I heard about it from the nuns before I went to work at the restaurant this morning. They said the nuns who got up earlier to prepare food, found an abandoned boy on the way back to here. But this boy did not like to speak. No matter what they asked, he didn’t answer, they no choice but to take him back. They name the boy Joel- for the sake of convenience. “It’s late, careful of the cold, go back home and get some good sleep.” I walked closer, expressing what I wanted to say in sign and gesture. He nodded, then went back inside. My lady the cooking attendant told me that, as a child, she was abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage, on account of a hearing problem. Even so, the child could still hear at first, and could speak with others so some extent. It was also that time that My Lady taught her to read and use sign language. In this orphanage, most of the children were without family members, but she was the only one who couldn’t communicate normally. Her hearing was fading day by day, and she could hear less and less as time went on. When My Lady passed, though she loved smiling, she suddenly stopped, and her personality has become gradually more introverted. Most likely because she was a sensitive child. She gradually learned to assess people’s behavior and mastered reading lips at the same time she was losing her hearing. I even began thinking this child was difficult to deal with. Her disaffected gaze seemed to pierce right through to my empty heart. For the longest time now, I’ve felt that I have no inner life. No matter how much I’ve learned, I’ve never managed to find something I really want to do. I can’t imagine what I can possibly dedicate myself to; Just as I can’t imagine what this child is going through. What kind of prison has her weak hearing sentenced her to? 'Dialogue' * Summoned: "Master Attendant, hello, I am Pudding. If there is any work to be done in the future, I'll handle it without hesitation." * Login: "You've returned. You can take a short break, there are still a few things on my schedule I need to complete." * Ice Arena: "Master Attendant, I'm really happy to see you." * Skills: "Guys who don't abide by the rules need to be disciplined." * Level Up/Ascend: "It's no surprise, but I'm a little happy." * Fatigued: "What? My notebook has disappeared! Master Attendant, I need to find it." * Recovering: "Plan your schedule for tomorrow." * Attack/Formation: "At last, it's time to battle." * Lost/Knockout: "Is it over?" * In Contact 1 (Main Mascot Interface): "Master Attendant, I wish that you would pay more attention to your own work." * In Contact 2 (Main Mascot Interface): "I'm a little worried about Jello. I don't know if she can handle the media." Tips Category:Male Characters Category:Dessert Category:English Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills